


Shimmer

by orphan_account



Series: Shimmer [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't be doing this, Glorfindel knows. Erestor is temptation incarnate, Erestor is living sin. There are other reasons, too - good, well thought out reasons - that Glorfindel should not be here, in Erestor's bedroom. Should not be letting this happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shimmer

He shouldn't be doing this, Glorfindel knows. Erestor is temptation incarnate, Erestor is living sin. There are other reasons, too - good, well thought out reasons - that Glorfindel should not be here, in Erestor's bedroom. Should not be letting this happen.

But as Erestor's hips shift over him, the smaller elf placing his hands on Glorfindel's chest and rubbing his fingers over peaked nipples, Glorfindel cannot for the life of him remember what they are.

The fine sheen of sweat that has collected on Erestor's skin makes him shimmer golden in the candlelight. His eyes have darkened from charcoal to purest black; his hair falls down his back in midnight waves.

He looks like sex personified, Glorfindel thinks, as he watches bruised red lips fall open in a soft moan. It's the first sound that Erestor has made all night, though he's wrung many from Glorfindel, and it fans the fire that burns in the warrior's groin.

* * *

Glorfindel doesn't deceive himself into thinking that he is anything special to the Councilor. Erestor is bedding Elrond, Lindir, Melpomaen (and Glorfindel can't imagine what he's getting out of that); he's probably lain with half the Council at one point or another.

But he knew that going into this, and it doesn't put him off now. Because while Glorfindel might not be anything special to Erestor, Erestor is something special to Glorfindel. Not love, they are not close enough for it to be love, but it is more than simple lust.

* * *

Erestor moans again and quickens the pace of his small, circular motions, and coherent thought is lost as Glorfindel's world narrows to the friction on his over-sensitive flesh, the heat that engulfs him, the hands on his chest that pins him down against Erestor's mattress, the unexpected strength in the thighs that straddle his hips.

And then stars explode behind his eyes and he bucks upward as he lets go of what little self-control is left, falling into the abyss that is Erestor. He's probably screaming but he can't hear it, all he knows is this unspeakable pleasure as his eyes roll backwards and everything goes black.

* * *

When awareness returns Erestor has collapsed on top of him, limp and panting. Glorfindel rolls them so that they're on their sides, facing each other, and he wraps his arms around Erestor.

The smaller elf murmurs something, and though Glorfindel doesn't quite catch the words the sound of Erestor's voice brings a smile to his lips as he sinks into sleep.

* * *

Erestor is dangerous. Erestor, with his darkly exotic beauty and feline grace, is temptation incarnate, living sin. Erestor is everything that Glorfindel, the perfect golden warrior, should stay far away from.

He doesn't care. Glorfindel has has enough of being perfect.


End file.
